El secreto del teniente
by xanxel
Summary: un secreto, un enemigo, una pelea, una desicion uan separación, problemas que Riza tendrá que afrontar con decisiones drásticas... Royai completamente jejej aunque al principio no se note mucho
1. un nuevo miembro

**El secreto del teniente.**

_un nuevo miembro al equipo._

como estuvo la reunión Coronel?- pregunto la teniente Riza, a lo que Mustang solo suspiro aliviado.

Agotadora- respondió, mirando hacía todos sus subordinados- compañeros!- llamo y todos se pararon de inmediato.

Si señor!- contestaron todos.

Tengo algo que informarles- dijo este cerrando los ojos en signo de lamentación – se nos unirá otro recluta.

Que?- exclamaron todos, mientras que Riza solo se sorprendía, evitando ser vista por los de más-

Lo que escuchan y no cualquier recluta, una recluta, que por cierto esta muy guapa- esto último lo dijo con malicia, a la vez que una cara cambiaba a simple molestia- y se integrara al escuadrón a partir de mañana, se llama Ryla y es una excelente alquimista y comenzara como soldado y luego ira ascendiendo, espero que la saluden y la integren como es debido.

Si Coronel!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Bien!- exclamo este, sentándose en su escritorio.

Coronel!- llamo la teniente.

Dígame teniente- respondió distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana con su cabeza apoyada en su mano

Han llegado unos reportes de los hermanos Elric y dicen que vendrán a verlo mañana.

Ah! Que bien- respondió, sin darle mayor importancia al papel que la teniente dejo en su escritorio, mientras que la mencionada al último iba hacia el escritorio de todos y tomaba una ruma de papeles.

Y…- dijo Riza depositando una cantidad impresionante de papeles en el escritorio de Roy- tiene que firmar todas estas solicitudes e informes.

O no!, teniente por favor- dijo poniéndole cara de borrego degollado, recibiendo a cambio una pistola apuntándole a la frente.

Empiece ahora!- le exigió ella, él solo suspiro.

Termino la jornada de ese día y ella se retiró por fin junto a un Mustang que apenas se sentía la mano.

nos vemos mañana Coronel- dijo Riza tomando una dirección contraría a la que seguiría Mustang.

Hasta mañana- le dijo él, siguiendo su camino.

Llego a su casa y por primera vez se sentía algo nerviosa y no sabía porque?, acaso por la llegada de aquella Ryla al escuadrón?, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo un café y se lo bebió, cuando sintió que alguien le rasguñaba levemente el pantalón, miro hacía bajo y vio a su lindo perro Balck Hayate, al cual le sonrío.

esta bien- le dijo, sacando el contenedor de la comida de su mascota, se la dio, sin antes haberle dado una clase de modales, como dar la mano y esas cosas. – bien ahora puedes comer-

Se fue hasta su cama y saco su pijama y se acostó intentando dormir, cosa que no logró con facilidad.

Al otro día, se levanto algo angustiada, había tenido unas pesadillas horribles y eso no era nada bueno, cada ves que soñaba con semejantes cosas, significaba que nada bueno iba a pasar, se levanto y nuevamente le dio comida a Hayate y se metió a la ducha de donde salio uniformada y con su típica cara de seriedad.

Vamos Black Hayate- le dijo la teniente a su perro, saliendo del lugar y yendo a la oficina.

Cuando llego a la oficina, ya estaban todos allí y una cara de asombro se dibujo en ella, no por que sus compañeros hallan llegado primero que ella, si no por que todos estaban alrededor de una chica de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca y bellas facciones, cuando entro voltearon a verla y ella cruzo mirada con la muchacha nueva, una mirada sin expresión, pero Riza pudo sentir algo malo en la mirada de la chica, se miraron un rato más, mientras que los presenten miraban a cada una un rato como en un partido de tenis, sin saber que pensar, pues, nadie sabia si se odiaban o simplemente se miraban, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

buenos días, Ryla si no me equivoco!- le dijo Riza mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

Si- dijo esta.

Riza Hawkeye, Teniente Riza Hawkeye- le dijo estirándole la mano.

Un gusto teniente- le dijo la muchacha aceptando la mano de la teniente y estrechándola, de nuevo Riza pudo ver ese toque extraño en su mirada, cuando sintió que por fin iba a poder interpretarla…

Cuéntanos que clase de alquimia utilizas?- le pregunto Farman, quien lucía fascinado ante la muchacha.

No es tan poderosa como la del…- fue interrumpida, cuando la puerta del lugar de abrió y de allí entro Mustang, quien se había hecho el mismo peinado el día que fue al Funeral de Maes.

Buenos días- dijo este, acercándose de inmediato a la muchacha- soy el Coronel Roy Mustang- se presento galantemente.

El alquimista de la llama- dijo la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa- un gusto- hizo una leve reverencia- soy Ryla Wood

Un gusto Ryla- le dijo Roy de manera seductora, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara levemente.

Bien! Ya basta!- sugirió la teniente- es hora de comenzar a trabajar.

Claro!- dijeron todos, obedeciendo rápidamente, menos Mustang que suspiro con enojo y fue hasta su escritorio.

Coronel, llegaron informes sobre…- bla bla bla y lo de siempre en la oficina, con la excepción que ahora se encontraba Ryla, quien era muy atenta y a casa minuto le daba a cada uno una taza de café, sin antes darle un linda sonrisa, dejando a todos completamente locos y con ganas de luchar por ella.

Muchas gracias- le dijo Mustang a la chica nueva- ojala la teniente Hawkeye fuera tan atenta como tu.- la teniente solo cerro los ojos y alzo un poco la cabeza en signo de molestia.

Y ojala usted hicieron su trabajo como es debido, sin holgazanear a cada instante que yo lo dejo.- le dijo esta, dejando a un Mustang callado, como siempre la teniente le ganaba en juegos de palabra.

Y los hermanos Elric no hiban a venir?- le pregunto Mustang.

Llegaran hast…- la teniente fue interrumpida.

Hasta la próxima semana, su amiga Winry enfermo hace unos días y tuvieron que ir de visita a su casa- respondió Ryla.

Eh!- se limito a decir Riza al verse interrumpida y escuchar exactamente lo que ella iba a decir.

Al parecer alguien la esta alcanzado teniente y en un solo día- le dijo Mustang victorioso, la Teniente no dijo nada, solo puso su cara seria para que nadie notara su evidente enojo y allí mismo se cruzo con la mirada de Ryla y ahora si pudo distinguir ese toque en sus ojos ese toque de maldad.

Continuara…


	2. nueva asignación

**El secreto del teniente.**

_Nueva asignación_

Había pasado una semana y todo era desastroso, para ella por lo menos, pues, todos los de más en la oficina iba bien, pero ella cada ves se sentía menos útil para sus compañeros y su Coronel, ya no habían esas jugarretas de palabras entre ella y su Coronel, todo estaba gris y como nunca antes, ya no quería volver a aparecerse por su trabajo, todo iba de mal en peor. Suspiro y entro a la oficina, donde apenas la saludaron Farman y Fuery, los de mas apenas la miraron, sin importarle, dejo su cartera sobre lo que era su escritorio y no saludo a nadie, no tenia ánimos, de pronto llego Mustang.

buenos días!- dijo él y todos se levantaron y saludaron como es debido y Riza también pero de mala gana, claro que sin dejar que nadie notase sus pocos ánimos, cuando el Coronel paso a su lado hablo.

Alguna novedad teniente?- le pregunto.

Si!- dijo esta pasándole una ruma de archivos y papeles- los tiene que firmar.

Déjelos sobre mi escritorio- dijo este, mientras se quitaba su abrigo negro y tomaba su pluma, Riza lo vigilaba a su lado, todo iba bien hasta que por la puerta cruzo Ryla y Mustang se distrajo notoriamente, cuando sintió el sonido de un arma al cargarse, era Riza apuntándolo para que continuara con su trabajo.

Pero que haces!!!- exclamo Ryla al ver a Riza apuntando con una pistola la cabeza de Mustang. – como puedes apuntarle así a tu Coronel!- le exclamo, mientras se acercaba a ellos y trataba de quitarle el arma a Riza, pero esta la bajo antes de que ella tocara dicho objeto y por primera ves todo vieron la peor cara que podía tener Riza Hawkeye.

Oficial Ryla!- exclamo muy molesta- si usted vuelve a meterse en asuntos que no le incumben y faltarle el respecto a su mayor me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas.- la muchacha la miro sorprendida.

Teniente Hawkeye!- la llamo Mustang- aquí él que da las ordenes y quien decidirá si trasladar o no a la Oficial Ryla soy yo!- este la miro enojado y ella lo miro sorprendida e incrédula, aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella, pronto cambio su expresión a una seria.- bien, sigan todos con el trabajo-

Todos los presentes estaban desconcertados y sin saber que hacer, hasta que recibieron la orden y la cumplieron al pie de la letra.

Dios! Como molestaba esa tal Ryla, no le caía nada bien, algo tramaba, esa mirada, esas expresiones de ser la mujer perfecta y atenta, no le gustaban nada, algo tramaba y ella la descubriría.

Toc toc…

Dos cabezas rubias se asomaron en la puerta.

Los hermanos Elric!- masculló Mustang al verlos- al fin, sus reportes!- les exigió, cuando vio que detrás de ellos venía Winry- veo que vienes bien acompañado enano.

A quien le dices garbanzo!!- le grito molesto, mientras era sujetado por Al para que no cometiera un barbaridad.

Edward donde te metiste!- decía Mustang, mirando hacia todos los lados y con la mano en la frente

Aquí estoy! Coronel de pacotilla-

Oh! Disculpa, es que mi escritorio ahora es más alto, te perdí por unos segundos!- dijo molestándole, mientras que ED nuevamente era agarrado por Al para no matar a su superior.

Maldito, lo matare!!!- decía Ed, mientras Roy suspiraba.

Niños!- se dijo, mirando ahora a la Teniente Hawkeye- Teniente, en uno minutos mas los alquimistas tenemos una reunión y por eso quiero que lleve esto al correo- le dijo pasándole un sobre.

Como diga Coronel- le hablo se manera seria, demasiado seria, era muy obvio que aun estaba enojada, mientras tomaba el sobre.

Winry!- llamo a la muchacha.

Digame Teniente- repondió la muchacha.

Acompáñame de seguro que con tanta incoherencia en esta oficina te aburrirás- le dijo y ahora la mira- y dime Riza.

Si tanto le molesta la oficina teniente Riza puede renunciar- le dijo Mustang

claro que no me molesta la oficina, es usted y su poco compromiso y si me voy o no, es decisión mía- dijo la Teniente

debería aprender de Ryla, siempre alegre, atenta, servicial y conforme con lo que se le da- dijo este.

Entonces adelante, quédese con ella, quizás logre meterla en su cama, como con todas las de más- al decir esto miro a Winry- vamonos-

Todos miraron y escucharon atentos, era primera vez que ambos peleaban tan enserio y eso no era nada bueno. Mientras que todos se mostraban preocupados, una cara parecía alegre y satisfecha con aquella discusión-

Claro- dijo Winry saliendo tras Riza, mientras Roy ponía cara de molestia ante el comentario de la Teniente.

Una vez afuera, ambas mujeres caminaron hasta el correo silenciosamente, cuando de vuelta una decidió romper el silencio.

que esta pasando en la oficina?- pregunto Winry.

Nada que no se pueda solucionar- respondió Riza-

Pero el Coronel se porto muy injusto con usted- le dijo Winry preocupada.

No te preocupes- le dijo Riza, quien iba con las manos tomadas atrás en al espalda, cuando vio que Winry se paraba al frente de ella con mirada desafiante.

Como puede dejar que te trate así!- le regaño indignada- tú que siempre le proteges, sin importar dar tu vida por ello.- Riza cerró los ojos y suspiro.

El coronel es muy mujeriego, no te preocupes cuando le pase la fiebre por esa mujer todo cambiara- le dijo Riza, quien tenía una cara de tristeza infinita, pero ella no podía engañar a Winry, pues, la muchacha sabía que lo que le acababa de decir no se lo creía ni ella, decidió no hablar más.

Llegaron a la oficina y al entrar se encontraron con una oficina vacía si no fuera por una mujer que se encontraba registrando los documentos confidenciales de Mustang, sin pensarlo dos veces Riza sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar en dirección a la muchacha quien se escondió detrás de escritorio, tomo su collar y le lanzo un poder a Riza, quien tomo a Winry y se lanzaron al suelo.

A unas cuantas piezas de allí, muchos sujetos reunidos escucharon una estruendorosa explosión y cientos de disparos, alarmados corrieron, hasta llegar a la oficina que le correspondía a la brigada de Mustang y al abrir la puerta de encontraron con una Riza apunto de disparar.

- Teniente Hawkeye, que diablos esta haciendo! - le pedio una explicación el coronel, quien estaba muy alterado.

- Coronel!- dijo parándose y tomando compostura- Ryla…- no termino de hablar, cuando Roy pasó a su lado y fue hasta donde estaba Ryla, quien lloraba de rodillas en el suelo

- Teniente Hawkeye, que diablos a hecho?- le pregunto Roy enfadado, Riza solo lo miraba desconcertada- responda!!!- le grito y ella le miro aun mas sorprendida.

- no tiene porque tratar….- Winry fue callada al ver un brazo delante de su cara, Riza le había hecho callar.

- Coronel…- empezó a hablar ella cuando él Fuhrer entró a la oficina y miro el desastre que esta era y las encargadas de dicho desastre.

- Teniente Riza y soldado Ryla, a mi oficina por favor- dicho esto, se retiro y ellas le siguieron, dejando a un Mustang molesto y una Winry desentendida.

- no te ha pasado nada Winry?- le pregunto AL, a lo que ella negó de manera despistada, no entendía la reacción de Riza.

En la oficina del Fuhrer.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a la oficina luego de haber esperado que el Fuhrer terminara de hablar con el general Grumman

veo la mucha tensión que hay entre ustedes dos- les dijo el Fuhrer, una vez se encontrase él y las dos mujeres- y por lo visto habrá que separarlas y como usted Teniente lleva muchos años trabajando para el Coronel no le vendría mal un cambio de ambiente, hay muchos coroneles que necesitan de una persona como usted en su brigada, por lo que será trasladada a la brigada del Coronel Lionel y usted señorita Ryla, se quedará con el Coronel Mustang, espero un buen trabajo de parte de usted- al terminar de hablar se sentó en su silla.

Pero… pero no nos castigarán, nada?- le pregunto Riza sorprendida.

No, no es necesario, con el general Grumman hemos decidido que esto sería lo mejor y ya viene ambos coroneles en camino y les comunicare mi decisión, alguna otra objeción Teniente Hawkeye?- le pregunto.

No- respondió mirando de soslayo al suelo.

Bien- dijo el Fuhrer, mientras sonreía, de pronto entraron ambos coroneles, uno de ojos y cabello negro y el otro de largos cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos.

Me alegro que estén ambos aquí, Coronel Mustang y Coronel Lionel, los he mandado a llamar, para ponerlos al tanto de nuestra decisión con el general Grumman acerca de la Teniente Riza y la soldado Ryla, quiere proseguir amigo mió- le dijo Fuhrer, dándole la palabra al abuelo de Riza.

Claro su señoría- dijo este, poniéndose delante de todos y mirando a ambos Coroneles- desde ahora, la teniente Hawkeye será trasladada al lado de Coronel Lionel, cumpliendo el mismo Rol que con usted Coronel Mustang y la Soldado Ryla, quedara intacta en su brigada, espero que el Coronel Lionel West, sepa apreciar a la teniente- le dijo Grumman, mirando de manera severa al Coronel West.

Pero… pero- tartamudeo Mustang.

Alguna objeción a nuestra decisión, mustang?- le pregunto el Fuhrer.

No- dijo este, con evidente dolor en el rostro.

Bien pueden retirarse- dijo el Fuhrer y todos acataron la orden.

Teniente Riza, a las 7:00 la quiero en mi despacho- le dijo Grumman.

Claro, General- dijo esta, saliendo tristemente del lugar.

De alguna u otra manera Mustang tendrá que aprender- le dijo Fuhrer a Grumman-

Lo sé y la única que puede es ella- le dijo Grumman a su amigo, el nuevo Fuhrer Robert Black, quien le sonrío.

Afuera del lugar.

será un agrado tenerla en mi brigada, Teniente Hawkeye, dicen que usted es muy eficiente- dijo West, mirando de soslayo a Riza, a través de sus fino lentes.- o me equivoco.

No mi coronel, ya verá por que tal rumor- le respondió esta, mientras que Mustang escuchaba la plática de ambos algo molesto.

Eso espero Teniente y prometo que será respetada y recompensada por sus meritos.- ella le miro y sonrió, mientras que él sonreía levemente, era un hombre realmente atractivo y nunca la había visto, de seguro pertenecía a alguna brigada de menor nivel, de las cuales a penas se saben, pero por que un hombre de su estatus y sus cualidades no tenía una brigada con mejor calificación o mas reconocimiento, era primera vez que escuchaba hablar de él. Mustang miraba Molesto, Riza jamás le había sonreído así a él.

Gracias al cielo, la puerta siguiente era la de su oficina y por fin los dejaría, al entrar allí se encontró con la oficina totalmente ordenada y con las caras de inquisición de sus compañeros, se acerco a donde había una fotografía de todos ellos y la tiró al suelo.

desde ahora tendremos que arreglárnoslas solo, la teniente fue removida a otro cuartel- dijo Mustang, mientras miraba por la ventana, con las manos tomadas en la espalda.

Que!!! – dijeron al unísono.

Vivir sin la teniente Hawkeye!- exclamo Fuery

Esta oficina sucumbirá en el caos- acotó Farman.

Dejen de hablar idioteces, podremos vivir con o sin la teniente, recuerden que ahora tenemos a Ryla- les dijo mustang, mirando a cada uno de forma molesta.

Si Coronel!- dijeron al unísono.

Llegaron las siete de la tarde y Riza fue al despacho del general Grumman.

con permiso- dijo al entrar.

Por fin Riza, puntual como siempre- le halagó su abuelo, haciéndole una ademán para que se sentara en la silla al frente de su escritorio, cosa que ella obedeció.

Por que?- le pregunto Riza.

Lo lamento es lo mejor.

Sabes perfectamente por que estoy a su lado, por tu maldita decisión no podré cumplir mi promesa!- le grito Riza a su abuelo no al general, mientras saltaba de su silla y apoyaba bruscamente las manos en el escritorio del hombre.

Lo lamento nieta mía, pero la decisión de un mayor y tendrás que acatarla- le dijo este de manera severa.

Entonces no entiendo para que me llamaste- le dijo esta.

Era para preguntarte que tal tu primera tarde?-

Esa oficina es un desastre, ya verás como en menos de un mes estara a la altura de la del coronel Mustang.- dijo mientras se paraba para irse del lugar

No lo dudo y aun no término, siéntate nuevamente.- le pidió y ella obedeció inquisitiva.

Se hará un tipo de examen para todo el personal femenino, pero no en términos psicológicos, sino en batallas, será como un mini campeonato, donde se harán equipos y en cada equipo habrá dos fases, donde se peleara sin armas y con armas, las que clasifiquen en sin armas, pararan a con armas y luego la que gane en ambas, que será solo una, pasaran a la final las mejores de cada equipo, donde se harán dos grupos y se repetirá lo mismo y luego saldrán dos ganadoras que tendrán que poner aprueba que algo saben de alquimia y ninguna mujer se puede oponer, que harías si llegases a la última etapa?- le pregunto su abuelo, a lo que Riza sonrió.

Eso depende de quien será mi rival.

Si fuera Ryla?- le pregunto.

Si fuera así pensaría en si ocuparla o no- le dijo Riza, saliendo del lugar.

Riza!- le llamo y ella voleo.

Quizás no todas son buenas en armas, pero si en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cuídate!- le dijo su abuelo.

Por supuesto.- dijo esta- cuando empieza?

Dentro de un mes- Riza asintió y salió del lugar.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos, ni Roy ni Riza, pudieron dormir, pensando que en el día de mañana no se vería y menos trabajarían juntos.

**N/A: como que me anduvo pasando la mano, me inspire, espero que dejen rew, nos vemos, mañana públicare el siguiente fic.**


	3. examen de rendimiento

**El secreto del teniente.**

_El examen de rendimiento_

Había pasado un mes y como ella predijo, el cuartel del Coronel Lionel, estaba entre los mejores y apunto de pasar al de Mustang, unas par se semanas mas y sería la mejor de todos y nadie negaba que todo era gracias a la teniente Riza, quien había tenido múltiples reconocimiento, ganando muchas medallas al mérito, mejor trabajador, el militar del mes y muchas otras cosas, mientras que la oficina de Mustang aun que tranquila se podía ver lo mal que estaban todos, quienes de a poco se comenzaron a dar cuenta de lo que de verdad era la soldado Ryla, una mujer perezosa que llegaba tarde y los volvía a todos locos con su sonrisa y su mirada de cómplice, pero a Roy ya le estaba cansando todo eso y comenzaba a echar de menos a Riza de sobre manera.

buenos días!- saludo Mustang, poniendo levemente una cara de tristeza, nuevamente no sentía ese perfume, su mirada, su saludo, su pistola en su cabeza al no trabajar, sus cabellos con olor a manzanilla, sus constantes juegos de palabras, sus discusiones estúpidas, dios!!! Acaso?¿. No podía ser, pero ahora se daba cuenta del mucho aprecio que le tenía a la Teniente

Por otro lado...

bueno días!- saludo el Coronel West.

Buenos días!- respondieron todos sus subordinados.

Como han dormidos mis compañeros?- pregunto de manera galante.

Bien y usted coronel?- preguntaron muchos.

Soñando que habían múltiples Tenientes Rizas por todas partes, haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor- la elogío y Riza sonrió.

Coronel!- le llamo avergonzada, mientras él le ponía su mano en su mentón.

No puedo elogiar a la mejor teniente de toda la milicia.- ella solo sonrió.-

Coronel!- dijo Riza, poniendose nuevamente seria- para hoy día tenemos…- y así empezó el trabajo en aquella oficina, pero aun con todo lo bueno que tenía que por supuesto ella valoraba mucho, nunca podría compararse con sus antiguos compañeros, con su coronel, como los echaba de menos!.

Faltaba poco para salir a descanso, donde todos iban a la cafetería a recibir su porción de comida y era la única vez que Riza se podía encontrar con sus antiguos compañeros y entablar una corta pero agradable conversación, luego de encontrarse con Farman y havoc y conversar se fue a la mesa de sus actuales compañeros. Desde la puerta apareció el fuhrer y Grumman, quienes llevaban en sus manos una tabla que de seguro contenía algún papel con información y así comenzaron a llamar a todo el personal femenino, por orden de apellido.

Riza Hawkeye- la mujer se paro.

Suerte!- le dijeron todos sus compañeros y con su elegancia y superioridad características se fue hasta el Fuhrer y Grumman y les hizo una leve reverencia y fue hasta donde todas las de mas mujeres.

Ryla Wood y por último diana zaelya- término de hablar Grumman.

Como todos saben desde hoy comienza el examen de rendimiento para el personal femenino, pues, el masculino ya se hizo hace mucho, suerte a todas las damas y nos vemos en el gimnasio, donde se les entregara el uniforme que deberán ocupar para las actividades y a los varones, se les dice que podrán observar el desempeño de las damas- al terminar de hablar el Fuhrer, todos los hombres saltaron muy emocionados, verían a todas las mujeres en acción.

Esto será realmente genial- decían unos.

Ojala lleven ropas ajustadas- decían otros y así…

Mientras que en el gimnasio todas vieron miles de casilleros con sus nombres y apellidos y al abrirlos se encontraron con la tenida de un buzo completo, el cual era blanco con azul y toques celeste, Riza se probo su buzo y comprobó que el pantalón era elasticado y se ajustaba demasiado a su piel junto con la polera, se veía, sin mentir muy provocativa, pero a la vez bien, se coloco el poleron de color azul y las zapatillas entre blancas y azules.

es bonito verdad?- le pregunto una de las tantas mujeres de la milicia, de cabello color castaño y ojos verdes- se te ve muy bien- le dijo al verla mirarse en el espejo.

Lo crees?- le pregunto esta.

Si!, tienes un bello cuerpo- le elogio la muchacha- me llamo Thea, Thea Rick.

Soy Riza Hawkeye- se presento ella, cuando vio la cara de horror de la muchacha.

Riza Hawkeye, la teniente Riza Hawkeye?- le pregunto asombrada.

Claro- dijo esta.

Dios!! Dicen que eres excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas!, espero que no me toque contigo- dijo esta, Riza solo la miro seriamente.

No te preocupes- le dijo y cerro su casillero, pues, estaban llamando desde afuera a todas las damas.

Salieron todas en gran masa, pudiéndose ver entre las galerías en las afuera del cuartel, como miles hemorragias de nariz azotaban a los hombres, otros simplemente se ahogaban en su baba y otros se desmayaban.

damos inicio al examen de rendimiento de todas las damas de la milicia, donde se han dividido en grupos los cuales son representados por el color de su buzo- y efectivamente era así, Riza pudo ver como todos tenían el mismo modelo pero con diferente colores, unos tonalidades rojas, verdes, azules ( el buzo de ella), amarillos, morados y naranjas.

empezara la primera batalla el equipo rojo…- y así fueron muchas peleas, rápidas, mientras todos los hombres en las galerías aplaudían… de pronto.

Equipo Azul, Kim Jackal contra Riza Hawkeye- todos el mundo quedo mudo, se enfrentarían la mejor teniente de toda la milicia y la soldado mas macabra que había.

Riza camino tranquilamente al centro, mientras escuchaba toda clase se elogios "desde hoy creeré en dios y en ángeles" "quien fuera piedra para tropezar con esas piernas" "que cuerpo!!!"

como diablos se hace callar a una manada de hombres?- se pregunto, mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, sin duda alguna entendía por que el título, su aspecto era horrible, se notaba que su única atracción era matar y pelear.

Empiecen!-

La muchacha se acerco rápidamente a Riza, para darle un puñetazo, ella solo se movió a un lado y esta paso se largo,

muy lenta.- le dijo al verla pasar.

Maldita!- le dijo Kim

Nuevamente trato de darle otra patada, cuando Riza se agacho y le dio una patada en los pies haciéndola caer al piso, pero esta de una voltereta se incorporo y volvió a atacar a Riza, quien le hizo frente, de pronto la chica resbalo y en seguida le proporciono un gran puñetazo seguido de una patada en las costillas, pero la mujer no se quedo atrás mientras caía, le dio una patada a Riza que le llego justo a la nariz y la hizo sangrar.

wow!!- exclamaron los hombres que veían el espectáculo. – dale dale!! Con la silla!!!- Riza al escucharlo los miro fríamente y todos quedaron callados al instante.

Riza Hawkeye ganadora- dijo el arbitro

Y así riza pudo clasificar para la siguiente etapa que se llevaría acabo mañana por a mañana ocupando todo el día que vendría, sin dejar de lados los comentario de las malas lenguas que decían que había sido pura suerte su clasificación, pero no fue la única que clasifico, también lo hizo Ryla.

- a las clasificadoras para la segunda ronda, se les pide que vengan y tomen el arma que deseen, todas las mujeres se acercaron tomando las mejores espadas, hachas y todo lo que había, pero cuando Riza llego, era muy tarde solo quedaba un par de espadas que iban juntas, espadas SAIS, así se llamaban.- con estas armas pelearan mañana.

Por fin de nuevo con el cómodo traje militar, al parecer mañana, se podría ocupar el traje y ya no ese molesto buzo, que tanta atención causo en los hombres.

Se fue camino a su casa, tomando el sendero de siempre, sendero gris como le llamaba ella. Suspiro y siguió caminado al lado de su fiel acompañante Black Hayate, llegaron a casa, comieron y durmieron, al otro día, se puso su traje de militar y por si acaso llevo el buzo, sin olvidar las armas que utilizaría ese día. Llovía, por lo que saco su paraguas y comenzó a caminar, por fin podía divisar el trabajo, cuando su paraguas chocó contra otro, alzo su objeto y se encontró con su Ex Coronel, Roy Mustang. Se miraron sorprendidos por un buen rato, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

bueno días teniente Hawkeye- saludo el Coronel.

Buen día Coronel Mustang- saludo ella de manera seria.

Como ha estado su nuevos compañeros?- pregunto, mientras caminaban rumbo a las puertas del cuartel .

Nada mal- repondio esta.

Con que arma le tocara pelear hoy día?- le pregunto, cuando ella saco dos espadas SAIS, por debajo de su chaqueta.

Con estas espadas, se hacen llamar SAIS, parecen simples y sin gracias, pero mire tome una- Mustang tomo una en sus manos y vio lo pesadas que eran para su apariencia.

Soy muy pesadas- acotó.

Exactamente, pesan lo mismo que una metralleta, mi especialidad- dijo esta y Mustang la miro horrorizada, el había sido un blanco de su metralleta por no cumplir con su trabajo.

Con aquellas que casi me mata una ves?- le pregunto.

Exactamente y espero que Ryla haya logrado hacerlo trabajar, sin la necesidad de apuntarle con una pistola- dijo esta y Mustang solo suspiro de solo recordar la ruma de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y en el suelo a los lado de el.

Esta todo en orden, teniente, nos e preocupe- respondió de manera seria.

Me alegro, bueno, nos vemos- dijo la teniente tomando un rumbo diferente, al entrar en el cuartel.

Una vez en su nueva oficina, aun que ahora no tanto, la encontró vacía y sentó frente a su escritorio y coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre ellos, no supo como no se tiro a sus brazos y lloró en su regazo, que dolor!, que dolor!, estar lejos de él.

Camino rumbo a su oficina como un moribundo, se sentía sin vida, ella se la había llevado hace un rato, cuando caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, por que? Por que se sentía así?, no lo entendía, desde que ella se fue, él dejo de meterse con mujeres, ya nada le interesaba y ya no estaba Maes para contarle y pedirle un concejo, lamentablemente ella era lo último que le quedaba y la había perdido, pero ella también había contribuido en su enojo, le falto el respeto de una manera asombrosa y le hirió el orgullo, eso sería algo difícil de perdonar.

De pronto desde patio se escucho…

se llama a todas las damas que han clasificado, para continuar con los exámenes.

Bueno halla voy!- dio Riza.

Buena suerte Teniente, la observaremos desde las galerías!-

Le deseo mucha suerte Teniente, tiene que ganar, no pararemos de gritar para ayudarla en su victoria-

Gracias Coronel West, ya me voy!- dio saliendo rápidamente del lugar, hasta llegar al patio, donde todas las mujeres que habían clasificado se encontraban calentando y alongando.

Bueno damas y caballeros, desde ahora dará comienzo a la segunda fase de este examen, cada una de las participantes presente ha demostrado ser mas de lo que pensábamos y empecemos las batallas- y así empezaron dos chicas desconocidas para Riza, pasaron dos, cuatro, cinco peleas mas y por fin le tocó a ella.

Las siguiente, Maria Rosse del Cuartel del teniente Coronel Alex Louis Armstrong- nadie sabe de donde, pero Armstrong apareció dando una demostración de sus notables músculos, pero tubo que salir debido a los bats, tomates, sartenes y todo tipo de cosas que los militares le tiraron- contra- dijo el locutor algo fastidiado- Riza Hawkeye, ex teniente de la brigada del Teniente Coronel Mustang y ahora de la brigada del Coronel Lionel West- todos lo de aquella brigada gritaron y aplaudieron como locos.

RIZA! RIZA! RIZA!!- exclamaban un y otra vez.

Que comience la batalla!-

Nunca espere que me tocara Teniente Riza- le dijo Maria.

Ni yo teniente Rosse – dijo esta sacando sus espadas.

Veo que llego algo tarde- dijo esta, poniendo cara de malicia, al ver las espadas de Riza- será mejor que vea lo que logramos alcanzar las que nos apresuramos.- le dijo mostrándole una larga espada doble filo, que se veía bastante aterradora.

Muéstreme!- le dijo Riza, colocándose en posición de pelea junto con sus espadas.

Ya vera!- grito Maria, mientras Alzaba su espada para darle en la cabeza a Riza, quien detuvo la espada, junto con las dos que ella poseía, Maria miro sorprendida, tenía unos excelentes reflejos la Teniente Riza, se corrió hacia atrás.

Una brisa las acompaño, se miraron fijamente un buen rato y nuevamente saltaron al ataque, cuando Riza de un movimiento rápido logro hacer volar la espada de Maria y dejarla de rodillas, con una SAIS en el cuello.

maldición- susurro.

Lo que importa no es el arma, si no quien la ocupa- al terminar de decir esto, camino hacia la salida, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban tantas cosas, que esta vez no las pudo escuchar ni las quiso asimilar.

Tan astuta y talentosa como siempre- dijo un hombre entre los tantos que habían en la galería.

Y así a Riza le siguieron tres combates más los cuales gano así:

1º- hizo volar su espada como hizo con Maria.

2º- de una patada la hizo caer y luego puso la espada en su cuello.

3º- me daré el lujo de narrarlo.

y ahora La Teniente Hawkeye contra la Teniente Crist Noedn!- anunció el Locutor.

Comenzó la pelea y como Riza no pensó, la muchacha era muy hábil para la apariencia de debilucha que tenía, rápida, talentosa y fuerte, tenia que aceptarlo, llevaban peleando mas de diez minutos y se encontraba realmente cansada y por primera ves comenzaba a escuchar los gritos desde la galería, proporcionándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, alzo la vista y nuevamente vio a la muchacha acercarse a ella con las dos hachas que tenía, hizo una rueda hacia la izquierda y la esquivo, pero ella ya venía sobre su cuerpo e hizo una rodada, pero el golpe la alcanzo, dándole un gran tajo en el brazo.

diablos!- se limito a decir, mientras se incorporaba y la muchacha se alejaba unos metros.

Pensé que sería mejor, Teniente- le dijo la chica, pero Riza apenas la escucho, estaba mirando lo que tenía a su alrededor, solo había una estaca de madera muy alta, que una muchacha en un momento de desesperación hizo aparecer con alquimia y eso era todo, pero le daba una buena idea.

Comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la mujer corriera hacia la izquierda y…

ahora!- se grito ella misma y le lanzo su espada SAIS, haciendo que las ropas y parte de la piel de la mujer, quedaran clavadas en al estaca por acción de la espada de la teniente.

Ahh!!!- grito al sentirse perforada por el arma, decidió que la sacaría cuando...

Ni te atrevas- le dijo Riza, apuntando con la espada que le quedaba a su cuello, mientras que uno de sus brazos sangraba a chorros.

No hay dudas- dijo la chica que ahora se tranquilizaba luego de verse atrapada y desesperada- eres la mejor.

Ganadora Riza Hawkeye.

Eres mas fuerte que yo, me podrías haber ganado- Le dijo Riza, mientras caía al suelo y agarraba su corte con la otra mano.

Se encuentra bien, teniente?- le pregunto el locutor.

No se preocupe, estaré bien- dijo esta levantándose y caminado hacia la salida del patio, sin sacar su mano de su hombro rasgado, pues, pretendía detener la hemorragia, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, cuando se encontró con…

Teniente Hawkeye!- exclamo Roy Mustang.

Coronel!- exclamo esta, que sin quererlo callo de rodillas al suelo

Teniente!!- exclamo él, agachándose a la altura de ella.- se encuentra bien?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Ella estará bien- le dijo una voz grave y elegante, mientras tomaba a Riza entre sus brazos y se la llevaba- mientras no este a tu lado, estará excelente!-

Maldito!- susurro Mustang, al ver como West se llevaba a su Teniente, perdón! Ex teniente, pero para él, ella siempre sería de él, iba a correr para alcanzarlos, cuando…

Coronel! He ganado nuevamente!- grito una muchacha pelinegra, a Roy no le quedo otra que quedarse junto a su compañera y dejar que su Teniente se fuera en brazos de otros.

En la oficina del Coronel West.

como se siente Teniente?- le pregunto West.

Mejor, gracias por las curaciones- dijo Riza, quien se encontraba tomando una taza de café.

Teniente!- llamo West con su típica voz calmada y grave, mientras se encontraba mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda a la teniente.

Si coronel?- pregunto esta.

Riza escúchame- le dijo este y ahora su tono ya no sonaba como el de antes, crudo y severo, sino que amable y tierno, se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente, mientras dejaba su taza a un lado y le tomaba de las mano a Riza- prométeme que mañana no morirás

Co… coronel- exclamo esta sin entender bien lo que sucedía.

Si muestras todo tu poder, podrás morir, lo sabes- le dijo este.

Pero… pero como sabe de eso?- le pregunto sin poderlo creer, cuando el Coronel se paro, acomodó sus lentes y le dio la espalda a Riza, tomándose las manos en la espalda.

Nací sin gusto y tacto y con una deficiencia a los ojos, por lo que mis oídos se agudizaron y mi olfato también, puedo sentir ese olor extraño en tu piel, esa sensación que causas, se quien eres, a pesar de la nieta del general Grumman,- se dio media vuelta y la miro fijamente- eres…-

Ya basta!- exclamo Riza, parándose de golpe!- no lo digas! No tienes derecho, nadie lo tiene!, no es fácil vivir así!- le grito exaltada.

Riza!- se acerco a ella y la tomo por lo hombros- no diré nada no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi.- así fue como la estrecho en su regazo y Riza se dejo llevar, estuvieron así por unos minutos.

Roy…- susurro Riza, sin darse cuenta, fue cuando West la aparto.

Creo que es hora que te vayas a descansar, te puedes retirar- le dijo, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y se ponía delante de el, apoyando ambas mano en la fina madera de este.

Claro- dijo Riza, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta- Lionel!- lo llamo, pero este no se movió y menos la miro- gracias por todo- al decir esto se retiro.

West sonrió amargamente ante las palabras de Riza, para transformar su cara en una llena de amargura y en un arranque de furia, tiro todo lo de su escritorio al piso, mientras caía él también y lloraba como un niño.

_aun que jamás toque y sienta tu piel, aun que jamás pruebe tus besos, me conformare con tu perfume y con el ruido de tu felicidad Riza Hawkeye, por que te amo.- _fue lo último que pensó antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

**Continuara….**

**N/A: **espero que les halla gustado dejen rew y gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic hasta le momento.


	4. la última batalla

**El secreto del teniente.**

**Advertencia: **_Queridos lectores, mi fic no esta basado en el manga, para evitar confusiones, a de mas de que yo no lo he leído y aun intento buscarlo, pero en español, si alguien sabe de alguna pagina por favor avísenme, se los agradecería mucho._

_-** La última batalla!-**  
_

Se despertó sobresaltado, que diablos había sido ese sueño, bueno!, mejor ni pensar, se levanto y se dirigió a su baño que por cierto estaba bastante sucio.

que asquerosidad- se dijo para si mismo, mientras se lavaba los dientes, para luego entrar a la ducha y salir como nuevo.

Fue hasta la puerta de su casa y salió de ella, encontrándose con la dura mirada de quien menos pensaba, Winry Rockbell, sin quererlo se sorprendió de una manera considerable, que hacia la hija de aquellos que había matado, justo afuera de su apartamento?.

quieres pasar?- le pregunto a lo que ella negó.

Si pasamos llegara tarde al trabajo- le dijo y nuevamente se sorprendió ante lo atenta que era la chicha y hacia salieron del edificio y en el trayecto ella decidió hablar.

Coronel…- inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

Dime roy- le dijo el hombre, quien llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Roy- siguió ella- te he buscado por…- nuevamente fue interrumpida.

Riza- termino de decir él y sin apartar la vista del frente, pudo notar como la chica le asentía.- dime.

Ese día, cuando usted la encontró en un duelo contra Ryla, ella lo hizo por su seguridad. Ryla se encontraba registrando unos archivos confidenciales de usted- dijo Winry, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de un lindo puente que allí había, seguida por Roy que se puso a su lado.- y ella solo la aparto a su manera y usted fue injusto con ella, siempre lo ha sido!- le grito, haciendo a Roy mirarla y sorprenderse- una vez en el tren, yo le pregunte por que estaba en la milicia y ella me dijo que para proteger a una persona y que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo hasta lograr su cometido- le dijo con un poco mas de calma y mirando hacía las cristalinas aguas, Roy la imitó.

Hace algunos años- empezó- nosotros con la teniente ya nos habíamos conocido y no por la milicia, sino por cuestiones de la vida, en ese momento ella se encontraba en aprietos y yo le salve de ellos y como siempre fiel y correcta, no me dejo irme sin antes prometerme que me pagaría el favor y unos años mas tarde, ella había cambiado y entro a la milicia, al principio no la reconocí pero sus gestos se me hacían muy familiares y no lograba entender ese afán por pretejerme, hasta que entendí y me di cuenta de quien era y supe que siempre podría confiar en ella y en su infaltable apoyo- al terminar de decir esto, miro con infinita pena hacía el río, donde su cara y la de winry se reflejaban y vio lo parecidas que eran en ciertos aspecto, Winry con Riza y mas pena le dio aun.

No cree que ella ya cumplió con su promesa- le dijo Winry.

Lo creo desde siempre- le dijo él a ella, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj estatal, era ya las 11 de la mañana y él entraba a las 8, como diablos pudo retrasarse tanto?

Es tarde verdad?- le pregunto Winry, quien apoyo su cara en el barandal del puente- yo pretendía hablar un poco mas contigo acerca de mis padres- él le miro.

No te preocupes, están en exámenes, nadie se preocupa si llegas o no.

Que bueno- le dijo, notándose la tristeza en el tono de Winry

Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?- le pregunto a la muchacha.

Si, sobre mis padres, podrías contarme de ellos?- le pregunto, a lo que Roy solo dio media vuelta para quedar recostado con la espalda recostada en el barandal.

Que eran…. Maldito!- exclamo, a lo que Winry solo atino a darse vuelta y mirarlo, cuando noto que el Coronel West se acercaba a ellos y entendió por que el "maldito" de Roy.

Bueno días Coronel- saludo con arrogancia- y Señorita Winry.

Como… como sabe mi nombre?- le pregunto.

La mecánica y novia de Edward Elric, verdad?- pregunto con cierta malicia.

Solo su mecánica!- corrigió, tan roja como un tomate.

Deja de fastidiar y ha que has venido?, no deberías estar en tu trabajo o elogiando a la Teniente Riza para que no pierda?-le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Ella sabe subirse los ánimos sola- le respondió- y justamente de ella vengo a hablar y me alegro que este la señorita presente, quien ya le habrá comunicado acerca de lo del altercado en tu oficina.

Que?- pregunto Roy sin entender nada- o sea que…- Winry le sonrío.

Solo hago esto por Riza- le respondió Winry- con el Coronel West ya teníamos un acuerdo, que yo iría a hablar contigo y luego el aparecería-

Pero, entonces para que toda esa presentación?- pregunto Roy que se sentía como un verdadero estúpido.

Actúo bien, verdad?- le pregunto Winry de manera inocente, a lo que Roy se volvió a poner serio.

Entonces, ya que me lograron engañar y si!, son unos excelentes actores, me podrían explicar que es lo que me quieren decir?- les pregunto con impaciencia.

Roy, nunca te has preguntado, como es le cuerpo de Riza?- le pregunto West y el solo se limito a sonrojarse. Como no se iba a fijar en el cuerpo de su teniente, sobre todo cuando se sacaba la chaqueta de militar y solo quedaba en aquella polera café, Dios! Solamente sabe, cuantas barbaridad y cosas descabelladas pasaron por su mente!- veo que si.- le dijo West al ver la cara de baboso de Roy.

Em... y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto después de haberse recuperado.

Alguna ves has tomado el olor de su piel?- le pregunto y Roy le miro con extrañeza- te has preguntado por que es tan conservadora con su cuerpo?- Roy parecía aun mas confundido.

Que tienen que ver todas esas preguntas?- le pregunto Roy.

Roy…- le dijo West calmadamente, mientras veía hacia el cristalino río.- la Teniente Hawkeye es una Diosa

Claro que lo es, es hermosa y…-

Cállate!, no es a eso a lo que me refiero!- le grito West enfadado a lo que Roy calló, se estaba comportando como un verdadero niño.

Entonces…- dijo Roy quien ahora si lucía extremadamente serio.

Bueno creo que Diosa, fue un termino exagerado, pero podría llegar a hacerlo si supiera controlar todo su poder.

De que hablas?- le pregunto Roy fastidiado- Maldición! Habla de una maldita vez!

Riza sabe alquimia, nació de la mano con la alquimia!- le grito West y Roy abrió los ojos como plato.

Que dices?- pregunto incrédulo

Desde que ella era muy pequeña descubrió su don o quizás para ella su maldición…- y así siguieron conversando….

-----------------º...º...º...

Mientras que en cuartel, la última pelea iba a dar inicio y Riza caminaba para llegar al lugar donde entraría al patio y donde se jugaría el primer lugar entre las mujeres de la milicia, mientras por su mente pasaba lo extraño que le parecía no haber visto llegar hoy al Coronel West y de que todos sus antiguos compañeros estuvieran buscando a Roy como locos, bueno simples casualidades.

Por fin vio esa deslumbrante luz que la llevaría hacia el lugar donde pelearía, con las manos tomadas atrás en su espalda, caminaba como si nada le preocupase…

-------------------º...º...º...

que dices ¡!!!!!!- Grito Roy muy exaltado.

Si Roy, ella es el hada de la cual se habla en los cuentos de la alquimia, la única que sería capaz de hacer que dejasen de existir los homunculos, por cada persona que tratase de hacer una transmutación humana, pero ella no es Dios, por lo tanto no puede revivir a nadie, aun con su poder sigue siendo una humana y ante eso, una mujer también, con sentimientos y hoy peleara con Ryla.

Que tiene que ver Ryla con todo esto?- pregunto Roy saliendo a la defensa de su soldado.

Ella es… es aquella que logró hacer que por cada humano que intentase una transmutación humana, apareciese un homúnculo, los cuales ella controlaría, pero como vez ella es una de las únicas que quedan en su especie y es la mas fuerte.

Pero… pero que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?- pregunto Roy, quien no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

Ryla o mas bien dicho "pecado" que es su verdadero nombre, si sabe quien es Riza, la obligara a ocupar alquimia y algo me dice que ella ya se entero de quien es la teniente y tu eres el único que puede calmar a Riza cuando pierda el control

Pero… por que yo?- pregunto tan inocente como sorprendido a la vez.

Por que su corazón solo te escucha a ti- dijo West con profunda tristeza en el tono de voz.

Entonces…. Eso quiere…- Roy no termino la frase cuando West lo interrumpió.

Eso no quiere decir nada, ahora ve y sálvala, antes de que ella pierda el control y muera y todos sucumbamos ante la oscuridad del mal- le dijo West, mientras Roy asentía y salía corriendo, pero paro bruscamente.

Espera West!- le dijo Roy, al hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda- por que debería creer en ti?

Por que amo a Riza- le dijo, mientras que Roy se sorprendía enormemente y Winry, solo miraba con pena al Coronel, quien ahora caía al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla.

Coronel!- exclamo Winry, mientras lo socorría.

West!- exclamo Roy acercándose a él.

Roy- le dijo West apenas, quien ahora sonreía levemente y lo miraba - no le digas a Riza que yo te lo he dicho- se miraron fijamente- VE YA! QUE ESPERAS!!!!!!- le grito, con lo último de energías que le quedaba y Roy entre asombro y desconcierto hizo caso a la orden y salio rumbo al cuartel que de hecho no estaba muy cerca.

Winry, cuida de él- le dijo antes de partir y la chica asintió.

Mientras que en cuartel…

Pararon lo ataques y se miraron fijamente, Riza no había utilizado nada de alquimia, y se encontraba muy acalorada y exhausta, por lo que se quito su chaqueta y la lanzó lejos y Ryla la imitó, se encontraban las dos, en aquellas poleras color café, Que solían ocupar los de la milicia.

Ryla fastidiada de ver a Hawkeye sin hacer nada, salto y con la ayuda de su collar le lanzo un inmenso poder, hecho por alquimia. Riza, con apenas unos segundo para reaccionar logro, escapar y así siguió todo, hasta que ella ya no daba mas, estaba cansada de sobre manera y fue cuando le tiro un poder que si le llego y pronto se vio envuelta en una extraña esfera de color rojo.

que… que es esto?- se pregunto Riza.

Eso, es solo una simple jaula creada por mi, no te gusta querida, que pena, pues, será tu tumba, toma esto!!!- en seguida sintió como un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Ahhhhh!!!!!!!- gritaba Riza con fuerza, y entre desesperación y dolor, comenzó a mover sus dos manos, hasta hacerlas llegar a sus hombros y frente a estos golpeo ambas manos y luego las puso en la barrera que Ryla había creado y ahí mismo una gran chorro de agua hizo que la barrera se diluyera y Riza cayo al suelo.

Al sentir la tierra en sus pies, junto ambas palmas de su mano, como lo hacia Ed, y las extendió, cuando fuertes ráfagas de aire, comenzaron a pegar en el cuerpo de Ryla, haciéndole pedazos sus ropas, sobretodo en la parte de su abdomen y todos pudieron ver, la marca que identificaba a un homúnculo.

me lo imagine…- se dijo Ryla para si misma – tu eres… tu eres… EL HADA DE LA ALQUIMIA!!!!- grito y todos los presentes en las galerías callaron, al escuchar el nombre.

Mientras que en cierta parte, dos figuras mayores veían la pelea.

ha llegado el momento- dijo Grumman al Fuhrer.

Si, crees que ella podrá?- pregunto.

Eso espero- le termino de decir Grumman y Robert le miro algo asustado.- solo nos queda confiar en ella, ninguno de nosotros tiene el pode para derrotar al homúnculo.

Entonces que esta pelea sea custodiada por Dios- dijo el Fuhrer Robert y Grumman le miro algo incrédulo.

De vuelta a la pelea..

debí imaginarlo desde el primer día que te vi- le dijo Ryla, sonriendo maliciosamente.

A las personas poco inteligentes… OH!, lo lamento, tu no eres persona o sea no eres humano, perdón por confundirte- se burlo Riza.

Desgraciada!- le dijo Ryla, al mismo tiempo que la atacaba y Riza detenía el poder con una barrera de agua.

Que diablos!, por que mi poder se disuelve!- exclamo enojada.

Simple- le dijo Riza- el agua es el solvente universal y tu alquimia no esta hecha completamente de hidrocarburos, para que logres pasar el agua sin que tu poder sea disuelto.

Pero aun así tiene hidrocarburos!- le grito enfadada.

Recuerda, que no solo controlo el agua por la alquimia, también el aire y eso es una gran ventaja- le dijo Riza y Ryla solo gruño para sí.

Te matare y tomare tu cuerpo!- le dijo

Eso es lo que tu crees!- le dijo Riza.

Y nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, pero esta ves sin parar.

Roy corría a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se había preocupado si a su organismo le faltaba oxigeno o si sus piernas ya no daban mas, estaba completamente decidido a llegar lo antes posible al cuartel, antes que una tragedia se desatase. De pronto pudo ver como una gran construcción se hacía presente, faltaba poco, ya iba a llegar y corrió aun mar rápido, sin ver su camino, cuando tropezó con una piedra y cayo.

maldición!- se dijo para sí mismo, volviendo a pararse y fue cuando sintió el dolor de sus piernas por correr tanto, pero no hizo caso y volvió a correr, entrando al edificio, pasando miles de pasillos, hasta que llego por fin al lugar donde le llevaría al patio, cuando por fin llego, quedo horrorizado, no podía ser, había llegado tarde, a parte de que el patio estaba hecho pedazos y todos arrancaban de las galerías y Riza se encontraba posesionada por su poder.

Riza!- de dijo y con todo le valor que pudo recoger, corrió hasta donde estaba ella y al penetrar su campo de agua, sintió lo mal que le hacía, después de todo era el alquimista de la llama y su debilidad era el agua, pero aun así siguió andando y pasando aquel campo, miro en dirección a Ryla que se encontraba en el suelo sonriente y apunto de morir, volvio a ver la cara de Riza, llena de dibujos de alquimia, parecía un circulo de transmutación humano y sin quererlo soltó unas lágrimas al verla así- riza!- volvió a decir y su voz se quebró, lloraba sin saber por que, las lágrimas caía y el no las podía reprimir.

Vio el cuerpo de Riza completamente herido y supo que no podría andar mas, ya que el campo de Riza se lo impedía y junto todo su poder y aun en el agua, hizo chispar sus dedos.

La gente de afuera que se encontraban aun en las galerías, vieron como el alquimista de la llama llegaba al lugar.

miren, el coronel Mustang ha llegado!- dijeron muchos, al sentir que el sería su salvación

Y así fue. El lugar se transformo en un infierno, cuando todo se tornó en llamas, en grandes llamas, las cuales cegaron y asustaron a todos los presentes, pero cuando la vista de todos se volvió nitida, pudieron ver al alquimistas de la llama, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la Teniente Hawkeye, que se encontraba inconsciente en brazos del Coronel.

Lo había logrado, su llama le había ganado al agua, pero todo fue gracias a Riza, pues...

Riza!, Riza puedes escucharme?- le pregunto, mientras se encontraba en el campo de dicha mujer.

Roy! Roy eres tu?- Roy sintió como alguien le preguntaba a su corazón si era él.

Si Riza soy yo!- le dijo este.

Sálvame! Ayúdame!-

Eso haré, solo necesito de cooperación, baja el nivel del agua.

No, no puedo.

Inténtalo!-

Bien-

Y así el nivel del agua bajo un poco y el con su llama logro evaporar toda el agua presente, volviendo el lugar un infierno y entre llamas fue hasta donde estaba Riza y la tomo en brazos, ella apenas abrió los ojos.

- roy…- susurro.

- tranquila, ya paso- le dijo y ella sonrió levemente, desmayándose en sus brazos.

Bien y ahora lo último, se acerco al Homúnculo que se encontraba moribundo en el suelo.

pecado!- le dijo Roy.

Coronel Roy- le dijo Ryla, sonriendo con malicia, cuando sintió todo su cuerpo quemarse y desaparecer entre las llamas.

Todos desde las galerías aplaudían, mientras que Roy, sin que nadie lo notase lloraba amargamente, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Riza, cuan cerca estuvo de perderla, en el camino de encontró con Grumman y Robert.

Fuhrer, General!- exclamo.

Roy!, hemos llamado a un grupo de médicos que trataran a Riza, ven con nosotros por favor!- le dijo Grumman y él los siguió, cuando llegaron a una pieza y en una camilla tendió a la muy lastimada Riza y pudo ver sus ropas desgarradas por todas partes, guardándose claramente las partes prohibidas de esta, pero sus hombros estaban descubiertos y se podía ver unos pequeños tatuajes, que parecían manchas de nacimientos y extrañamente tenía la forma de un circulo de transmutación avanzado.

Cuídenla- les dijo Roy dejando atrás a Riza y los doctores que le atenderían.

Una vez afuera…

Coronel!!!!- le llamo Winry.

Que sucede?- le pregunto, cuando la muchacha se abrazo a él y lloró.-que pasa Winry!- le pregunto Roy, mientras la aparataba y la miraba a los ojos

Él, él… yo…- tartamudeo

Que pasa!!!- le pregunto impaciente.

Él a muerto y yo no he podido hacer nada!!!- le grito con furia y él corrió hacia la último lugar donde estuvo con Winry y West y allí lo vio tendido en el suelo inerte…

Continuara…


	5. lo último

**El secreto del teniente.**

_Lo último_

Se encontraban todos reunidos, frente a una pieza de piedra, lijada y con hermosos tallados. Vestidos con uniformes militare y una banda negra cruzándole y otros simplemente vestidos de ropas oscuras.

Miro a todo alrededor y vio como solo sus subordinados lloraban, volvió hacia la lapida y leyó el nombre, sin poder creer que él se encontraba a allí "Lionel West", aquel que tanto le ayudo, aun en las penurias de su vida y le dio su primer abrazo de amor, su amor eterno, que lástima no haberle podido corresponder, pero, no podía engañar a su corazón y él lo entendía muy bien. Al menos se alegraba que haya muerto feliz, por lo que decía Winry, ya que sus últimas palabras fueron "aun sin tacto, sentí el amor y su calor" y luego de eso, sus ojos se cerraron, para darle el sueño eterno.

Todos comenzaban a retirarse, pero ella decidió quedarse un rato más, quería estar a solas con él.

Coronel…- su rostros de entristeció- aun sin sus sentidos, usted fue mi tacto y mi gusto, por todo el tiempo que entube con usted, por fin supe que era lo que quería y lo que sentía y fue todo gracias a usted, mi Coronel y mi amigo West- termino de hablar y se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el Fuhrer.

Fuhrer!- exclamo y se puso en posición y saludo a su mayor como un buen militar.

Teniente Hawkeye, alguien tendrá que responder por los daños del patio del cuarte y ya que la Soldado Ryla o mas bien dicho pecado a muerto, tendrá que ocuparse usted y nada de alquimia- al decir esto se retiro y Riza solo suspiró, le tomaría años arreglar tal desastre.

Bueno, ni modo, apenas salgo del hospital y ya tengo que trabajar- se dijo así misma, pensaba que tendría unos días de vacaciones, o mas bien dicho reposo, pero no, su condición la hizo recuperase casi en una noche y del todo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del cementerio, cuando vio una figura masculina frente a una lápida, agudizo un poco más la vista y pudo ver que se trataba de Roy, quien de seguro visitaba a su amigo, Maes. Un fuerte sentimiento de soledad y melancolía le embargo, aun no había sido reasignada a otro cuartel y como no era parte del de mustang, no tenía ninguna razón par ir y acompañarle… pero…

Mustang!!!- le gritaron y él volteo, le llamaba Grumman.

Maldito viejo, siempre se olvida de decirme coronel!- se dijo, mientras se ponía la gorra y caminaba en dirección a él- que sucede general?- pregunto una vez frente al hombre.

Riza!!!!!!!!- llamo a la mujer que se encontraba un poco mas lejos, que al parecer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, por lo que el grito de su abuelo la sobresalto y miro algo sorprendida hacia él- ven!

Ella se acerco rápidamente a él y vio que a su lado se encontraba Roy Mustang.

coronel, General!- saludo, con una reverencia a cada uno.

Como te sientes?- le pregunto Grumman.

Mucho mejor señor- le respondió.

Sabes ocupar muy bien la alquimia, ni yo pensé que eras tan buena.

No lo suficiente como para controlarme- le respondió Riza, con evidente tristeza.

Pero lo importante es que nadie salio herido y menos muerto- dijo Grumman.

Para que nos ha llamado General?- pregunto Mustang.

Como ya saben, La teniente Hawkeye, ha quedado sin brigada, por lo tanto vuelve a la tuya Mustang.

Coronel…- dijo Mustang por lo bajo, evidentemente fastidiado.

Coronel Mustang- reitero Grumman, él le había escuchado- y como eres su mayor, tendrás que ayudar a tu subordinada con sus desastres.

Como?- pregunto Roy desentendido.

Ayudaras a la teniente Hawkeye a limpiar, arreglar y ordenar el patio del cuartel- le dijo Grumman

Que, yo?!- pregunto exaltado.

Si, usted coronel Mustang, a de mas cabe mencionar que ayudo bastante a dejar aun peor el patio, alguna objeción?- pregunto el recién llegado Fuhrer.

Fuhrer…- susurro.- no señor, ninguna objeción.

Espero verlos mañana a primera hora, haciendo lo que les corresponde- les dijo el Fuhrer y se retiro junto con Grumman.

Al ver a los dos viejos alejarse, suspiraron y se miraron.

teniente Hawkeye, me siento muy alegre por volver a tenerla a mi lado- le dijo Mustang y ambos supieron que aquella frase no solo la decía el coronel, sino el hombre que había tras él.

A mi también, Coronel…- se miraron por un largo rato y luego sonrieron y así partieron rumbo a la salida del cementerio, mientras hablaban de cómo planearían ordenar la oficina nuevamente.

Al otro día…

bueno días- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye a sus antiguos y ahora nuevos compañeros.

Teniente!- exclamo Fuery lleno de felicidad y con estrellitas en los ojos.

No puede ser!, teniente ha vuelto!- Exclamo ahora Breda, que se abalanzaba contra Riza y todos los de mas le seguían y así le dieron un múltiple abrazo.

Ha vuelto!!! Sii!- gritaba Falman.

Por fin orden!- decid Havoc.

Riza, solo se limitaba a sentir los rígidos brazos de sus compañeros sobre ella, los cuales la ahogaban, cuando alguien entro.

ya dejen a la teniente, la mataran así como van- y la soltaron rápidamente al ver como esta se ponía morada.

Lo lamentamos mucho!- dijeron los cuatros, que se ponían al frente de la teniente y se disculpaban, ella al principio los miro duramente y luego su cara cambio a una alegre y se acerco a los cuatro y como si se tratasen de niños pequeños los abrazo en conjunto, ellos solo se sonrojaron cada uno a su manera.

Que mujer mas calida- decía fuery, mientras gozaba el abrazo de la teniente.

Esta sensación… es… es igual a la que entregaba mi madre- pensó Breda.

Este calor, esto… madre- termino por susurrar Farman, quien se encontraba cerca del hombro de la teniente, por lo que escondió un poco su mirada en el hombro de ella.

Teniente…- susurro havoc, sorprendido.

Roy miraba atónito, hasta que la vio separarse de ellos y mirarlos con ternura.

es un gusto volver a estar con ustedes- les dijo ella y estos solo sonrieron.

Y a mi? Que mas da, dejemos al coronel, a quien le importa- decía Roy, celoso, muy celoso. Cuando la teniente se acerco y le deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Es un gusto volver a su lado Coronel.

Teniente…- susurro, cuando todos la vieron sacar su pistola y disparar dos veces al cielo.

Ahora a trabajar!.

Si, si si!- dijeron todos al unísono, la Hawkeye de siempre había vuelto.

Miren este desastre!, no les da vergüenza!- les decía, mientras todos, incluso el coronel, recogían las hojas y todo tipo de cosa que estaba tirada por los suelos.

Quiero esto impecable, cuando vuelva, pobre que encuentre un rastro de polvo, Coronel Mustang!- llamo y el pobre hombre, como si de un soldado se tratase, se paro rápidamente, se irguió y poniendo la mano en la frente, como lo hacen los militares, respondió…

Si mi teniente?-

Vamos, que tenemos que arreglar el patio!- le dijo.

Claro!- dijo este, saliendo junto a ella.

Una vez afuera, ambos estaban con unas palas y removían la tierra, ya llevaban mas de 5 horas y no habían ido a descansar, menos a almorzar. Comenzaba a llegar el ocaso y el cielo se había tornado rojizo.

oiga teniente!- le llamo Roy y ella se acerco- cuanto tiempo ya llevamos trabajando juntos?

Coronel, por que me pregunta eso?- le pregunto sorprendida.

Responda-

Mas de 6 años- le respondió (la verda no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo llevan trabajando juntos)

Exactamente y cuantas de mis fechorías y estupideces usted a tenido que limpiar junto a mi?- le pregunto y esta desentendida respondió.

Tantas que ya perdí la cuenta.

Y sabe cuantas he tenido que limpiar yo por usted?- le pregunto y ella solo lo miro sin saber la respuesta- solo esta- le dijo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Coro… coronel!- susurro y exclamo a la vez, cuando él la tomo por los brazos y la acerco a él.

Sabes cuantas veces en esos 6 años me he contenido a no besarse y no tocarte?- le pregunto y esta se sorprendió de sobre manera- miles de veces mas de las que te imaginas- y así la beso, mientras esta oponía un poco de resistencia, ya que aquello estaba prohibido, pero, luego cedió por completo y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

Mientras que en una oficina, dos figuras de hombres miraban hacía el lugar donde aquellos jóvenes de besaban.

no que eso estaba prohibido?- le pregunto Grumman al Fuhrer.

Si- le respondió él.

Y que harás?- le pregunto, cuando unos papeles, llegaron a donde estaban él, los tomo y los leyó.- que!- exclamo sorprendido.

Aquello que vemos, ya no estará nuca mas prohibido, el amor es algo que no podremos prohibir.

Pero esto va en contra de nuestra reglas!- le exclamo Grumman y el sonrió.

Claro que si, pero, dentro del cuartel tendrán que abtenerce, pero fuera de él, si podrán- dijo el fuhrer y Grumman le miro sorprendido y a la feliz, para volver la vista hacia su nieta y Roy, cuando vio que ella se agachaba y recogía algo que brillo intensamente, cegando la vista del pobre viejo, cuando la recupero, la vio a ella en el regazo de Roy, moviéndose lentamente, ella estaba llorando.

Maldito!- dijo dispuesto a salir de la oficina, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

Ya sabremos que es lo que sucede- le dijo el fuhrer- se paciente y el solo asintió, cuando vio a Roy arrodillarse frente a Riza, cosa que lo dejo desconcertado.

Volvemos donde Riza y Roy…

Cuando se separaron, se miraron por un rato y ella vio, como algo se caía de los bolsillos de Roy y sin pensarlo lo recogió, cuando vio que se trataba de un hermoso anillo y sin quererlo, se puso a llorar y se hecho en brazos de Roy, quien la consoló.

Riza!- le dijo, cuando la aparto un poco de él y se arrodillo frente a ella- quieres casarte conmigo.

Ella le miro sorprendida.

si… si… si!!!!- exclamo llena de felicidad, mientras se tiraba hacía él y él la levantaba y le daba vueltas en el aire.

Años mas tarde…

levántate Roy!- le decía Riza.

Un ratito más- le decía él. Esta ya fastidiada por el comportamiento de su marido, iba a destaparlo, cuando él la tomo de una mano y la atrajo hacia él, dejándola arriba de su cuerpo y allí mismo la beso, rodeando su cintura con sus manos y atrayéndola más hacía sí. Ella correspondió al beso, cuando sintió las manos de Roy, pasando por donde no debía…

Ya basta, debemos llegar al trabajo!- le dijo esta y se apartó de él, haciéndolo gruñir y levantarse de malas ganas.

Llegaron al trabajo y todos vieron a una Teniente coronel llegar lo más impecable y reluciente a su trabajo y a un General de brigada descompuesto y muerto de sueño. Así comenzó el típico día de trabajo para ambos.

Riza se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, había ido a entregar unos papeles y se encontraba de regreso a su oficina, cuando se encontró con Roy en el pasillo, quien la acorralo en una pared.

hemos dejado algo pendiente en la mañana Teniente!- le dijo seductoramente a lo que ella puso cara de encontrarse indignada.

General, no es correcto… ah!- exclamo, cuando Roy, la metió dentro de una pieza pequeña, que de seguro era el lugar donde se encontraban los útiles de aseo, por lo que allí había. Sin pensarlo, la beso y ella correspondió y luego… se los dejo a sus imaginaciones.

Años mas tarde, un niño rubio identico a Roy y una niña de cabellos oscuros igual a Riza, llegaron al cuartel.

Papá!- exclamaron ambos niños.

Muy bien Roy, te dejo a tus hijos…

Nuestros- corrigió él.

Nuestros hijos, para que los cuides, haber si alguna ves en tu vida haces de buen padre- le dijo esta retirándose de la oficina.

Papá que es esto redondo?- le pregunto el niño.

Es un globo terráqueo, Ronald- le dijo este.

Papá, por que tantos papeles?- le pregunto una niña que trepaba por los estantes del lugar.

Elizabeth no!- le dijo este, cuando todos los papeles cayeron y la niña también.

Huaaa quiero a mi mamá.

O no! Por que a mi!- se decía Roy, mientras suspiraba resignado.

Fin.

**N/A: espero que les halla gustado, es el fic mas corto que he hecho y espero tener muchos rew… gracias a….**

**VALE BLACK:** que bueno que te halla gustado la historia, yo sigo uy de cerca la tuya y nos leemos, espero que esta no sea la ultima historia que yo haga, quizás hagas otras mas y espero tener rew tuyos,

**Tutti Fruti:** Aun que solo dejaste un rew, te doy las gracias y espero que me dejes otros rew.

**Azumi- 93:** gracias por la intensión de la página, y espero que te guste este capitulo y el último.

**Lucero: **gracias me gustan que digan que soy original.

**Unubium:** imaginación!! Si vieras tu toda la que tengo jejeje, algún día se saciara entera, gracias por tus constantes rew.

**Rindo Inukai: **Espero que todas tus dudas se hayan respondido, bueno nos vemos.

**Hanae-kotara: **SI riza es la mejor, me encanta! Jajaj, bueno espero que te haya gustado la historia.

**Dkmps: **no, no quise dañar a Roy, por que soy buena jajaja, bueno, bueno, espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos!

**Walku-chan:** que bueno que te haya gustado, nos leemos!


End file.
